All Around Me
by Blanco Pagina
Summary: All Around Me, Flyleaf; Max has another spaz moment and flies off, and of course Fang comes after her! Kinda druggy sounding, but then again, it's Flyleaf... FAX, ONE-SHOT SONGFIC


Author: Beefcake the Mightly Author: Beefcake the Mightly

**Title (for lack of a better one): All around Me**

**Rating: T, because seriously, it's not like it's gonna be K or something…**

**Dedication: First, to the darling Niobe (PolkaDotFeathers) because she is always deserving of a dedication. This is my little lemon in honor of you – because you wrote that emergency fanfiction, I felt the need to reciprocate. Plus, I give you a jelly doughnut hands Niobe jelly doughnut**

**Second, to all those fans of Flight 69 Down, because I haven't put up the alternate yet. I'm terribly sorry, but I just haven't had any inspiration. This is what you get instead. Enjoy! (love you guys! Sorry, but I really have complete writer's block. If you have any ideas, please let me know!)**

**Disclaimer: Soooo…about that….See, I've decided that this version of Max and Fang really are so completely different from the ACTUAL Max and Fang that they really don't count as JP's anymore. So they're mine. MY MAX AND FANG. It counts, I swear.**

**Loopholes are a beautiful thing.**

**Also the thing that needs disclaiming is the song **_**All Around Me**_** by Flyleaf, one of the BEST bands ever! Obviously they aren't quite THE best (I mean, that would be Linkin Park, of course) and they aren't the SECOND best (sorry, Three Days Grace kinda kicks ass in that position) but they can totally be the THIRD best! YOU TOTALLY ROCK YOU GUYS!**

**A/N 1: am I forgetting anything? I don't think so. I mean, I could always put what song I'm listening to like Niobe does, but that would be kind of redundant considering it's just a TINY BIT of a songfic! So I won't.**

**Hm. I think I'll just be done here…READ ON, MY BROTHAHS AND SISTAHS, AND EJOY!**

**--**

_**"All Around Me"**_

Max paused a moment before taking off. Did she really want to leave Fang again? After all this waiting, all this anticipation? Did she really want to abandon him when she needed him most? But then she shook her head and flapped her wings.

It didn't matter now. What's done is done. If he didn't come after her, then maybe it wasn't worth it.

But of course, he would.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Max flew through the rain, praying fervently that the water wouldn't weigh down her wings too much. Dangerous though it was, flying in rain was the best feeling in the world.

Best of all, it got her mind off of Fang. Off of how his hands held her fingers just right. Or her arm. Or her cheek. Or the back of her neck as he held her steady right before he leaned in to… But no. She couldn't think about that. If she did, she might be tempted to go back. And it was hard enough the first time.

All the same, it came back to her. _Asleep, she hadn't realized that he was watching her. But still, her arms reached for him, and he complied. When she woke up a moment later she was in his arms. And didn't mind at all._ Max wanted to feel him again, his soft skin, and the strong muscle beneath it. She missed his comforting presence, and felt her fingers curl over his absent arms, her arms fold around his missing chest, and her hands dance in his nonexistent hair. Oh, that hair. She licked her lips, tasting salty water.

She pretended it was the rain.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Even if she didn't want to, Max could feel her body readying itself for his arrival. It was the same routine every time, but that didn't stop her from relishing it. He was like a drug, and she couldn't seem to pull herself away. Yet at the same time she managed to pull away – against her better judgment – just so she could watch him follow. Did he feel it too? Was he burning inside, despite all the rain that clouded her vision and her judgment, even if it wasn't there? Did he feel the fire, the passion, ignited by each other's presence? If he didn't, it would break her heart.

She was so alive when he was near, it would be hard to imagine him not there. So used to the routine was she that it didn't even occur to Max that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't' be coming this time.

But that would never happen. He always came.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

She felt his presence before he reached her. It was just a knack she had, that uncanny ability to sense him everywhere. Even if he wasn't there she smelled him, tasted him in the air. Maybe it was like that for everyone else. Maybe she was just crazy. That always seemed to be one of the likely explanations these days.

But if she was crazy, if it was all in her mind, why did Max feel the air pressing on her? If it was just her imagination, then how could she be shivering? She never got cold in the rain. And she wasn't cold. It was just him. Fang. It was him coming. And her shivering was anticipation.

He was here. Here to heal her. Here to hold her. Here to make her Max again.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

Max's wings faltered a bit as he reached her, the relief and happiness overwhelming her senses for a moment. Fang held her; pulled her close. No matter what, he was always there. Max sank into him and wept, not even caring that she was staining his already soaked shirt. Not caring that they were in the pouring rain in the first place. It was just him, and him being here. It was Fang, and his sweet loving that helped her survive. As always, the thought arose _how could she give this all up?_ But it meant nothing anymore, just as it always did when Fang held her. Nothing else matter, not when he pulled her close.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

The near-silent patter of rain is their only soundtrack as they slowly sink to the ground. There is no one else, nothing else, but them. They land on their feet and Max shudders as her legs suddenly can't hold wait. They fall none-too-gently onto the ground, and don't notice the mud as they clutch each other. The fire burns them, sizzles the water as it pours down on their earthly bodies. Their minds, their souls are somewhere else entirely – with each other.

The angels sing a chorus as Fang kisses her, and Max can't help but silently sigh along with them. He's so beautiful, and she's with him again. Alone together, they're so fantastically alive. And Max wonders, as Fang slowly kisses down her neck, what it would be like to do this in a bed, without mud on them and rain washing it away.

Then Fang reaches her collarbone, and she doesn't have to wonder any more.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

He's everywhere. He's on her skin, peeling away that shirt that she always hated. Fingering that bra that never clasped right. Kissing her lips as if she was the only thing keeping him alive. And she was. And he was to her. They were each other's life blood, and their hearts were dead without the other. Max couldn't breathe, yet she didn't want to. So beautiful, so perfect.

The pressure was getting greater, and it took so much effort to fight. Why not give up, let go?

So she did. And it was the best thing she'd ever done.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

And I see you

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Max pulled Fang even closer, reaching for that elusive white light. That perfection, that little spot. She tore his shirt away and clutched at his naked shoulders. It was so close, yet so far.

She needed more.

Where was it? She couldn't reach that spot, couldn't find it, without his help. Max moved down farther, feeling her gasp of anticipation mirrored in Fang's own hot mouth.

Max reached the edge of his jeans and tugged on the button, needing everything. Fang followed her lead on the other end, pulling on her pants as his lips found hers again.

Max cried out – he'd gotten her shorts off. She ripped open his jeans, not caring if it was his last pair, or about anything except going farther, getting closer.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

And suddenly he was there. He was with her, in her. All the boundaries were gone, all the fight gone out of her.

And it was so perfect.

He was inside her, within her, and he was so _there_. Spots danced in Max's eyes as her last breath escaped her. Yet Fang held on to her lips, pulling her even farther, taking her to new places.

She gasped an arched, pulling her mouth away for the split second it took to take a breath. He never left her, though. His hot mouth moved to the underside of her neck, licking away the rain, and moved up to tickle behind her ear, in that little hollow that was oh so sensitive.

He was everywhere, everything, and Max felt herself tightening. She wrapped her legs around his; and her hands brought his head back up, her lips searching for his.

He was there again, inside her mouth, inside her everything. Tugging on her heart and bringing her closer to that beautiful spot. Even as he brought her so high, he kept her down, and he healed her. Max lent her last inch of trust to him, and he took it. He held her together, and tore her apart. And she loved it.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

Fang had her. Max was his, and she loved it. She relished him holding her, and him taking her, and him being everywhere – within and without. He was the only thing that held her there; in the freezing rain, on the earth itself. If he left her, if he stopped loving her, she would collapse.

But he wasn't leaving her. He was here, now, in her. He was her everything, and he was there.

Fang moved against her, and Max responded, letting all lingering thoughts fall behind as they went.

He set their rhythm, and she moved with him, finally going steadily towards that light. Max needed to breath, but she didn't care. She suckled his lip, inhaled his scent, and buried her fingers in his hair. He held the back of her neck, clutched her lower back, and kissed her.

He said he would never leave her. And he didn't. He came after her, and he stayed. He was there. And she believed.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

Savoring this heart that's healed

Max arched underneath him, and they stopped moving, stopped breathing, as that white light came. Then it exploded, and she was in ecstasy.

She heard Fang's sharp intake of breath, and took this to be the closest he would come to screaming. But she screamed. She cried out, and she was healed. Again, she was healed.

Every time it happened she wondered at how it did, and still she did it every time. But still she was there. And he was. And no matter what happened before, or what would happen after, this is where they were. He was everywhere, all around her.

Even though the complete ecstasy was over, and even though it wasn't nearly as beautiful as it had been just moments before, it was still lingering there. The feeling was there, buried beneath all that dirt and rain. Fang was there with her, and that was all that counted.

He was all around her.

--

**soooooooooo, what did you THINK?? TELL ME THINGS! TELL THEM TO ME!**

**Alright, I'd best go before those meds wear off…I get kinda crazy, if you can tell.**

**Please, if you don't mind, don't send me any of those crappy one sentence reviews….very obnoxious, I know, but I really hate them to death. And I swear to god if anyone sends me any of those annoying "wow that was really good" kind of reviews with nothing to say about the actual story, I will have to hurt someone! And I'm not kidding you, either! I know people who know people who are related to people who know people that can hurt you dead! Don't think that I don't! And I will set them on you!**

**So review!**

**:) LOVIES AND LOTS OF PRETTY REVIEWS (for me),**

Bub'les 


End file.
